You can't hide it
by Mitsudani
Summary: Kyo ha dejado atrás su atuendo de colegial, pero Iori Yagami está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ver a su archirival vestido como antes por última vez. KoF Yaoi: Iori x Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

** YOU CAN'T HIDE IT **

Iori x Kyo fanfic by Mit-chan 

_Ok, no suelo poner dedicatoria a mis fanfics, pero éste va para Male-chan, ya que después de todo si no fuera por ella yo no me habría hecho fanática del KOF! _

PRIMERA PARTE 

"_Kyo, si tan sólo supieras lo que le has hecho a mi vida, aún antes de que todo esto comenzara... Tu nombre, tu rostro, tu apariencia, todo sobre ti... este mundo sería perfecto sin tu existencia, Kyo... Mi único deseo... es matarte con mis propias manos...! Sólo espera, Kyo...!"_

Iori Yagami

Era pasado el mediodía... y Kyo debió salir a comprar su almuerzo...

"Maldito Shingo... ¿en dónde te metiste? Qué forma de perder el tiempo... ¡¿Qué no hay un maldito puesto de comida por aquí!"

Las calles se veían algo desoladas y una leve brisa arrastraba pequeños papeles. De repente alguien habló a sus espaldas, luego de lanzar una risita.

- Kusanagi... Casi no te reconozco vestido así... - Era Iori. - ¿Por qué no llevas tu uniforme? ¿Lograste pasar el último año o simplemente desististe? -

Kyo apretó los dientes, se volteó con rapidez y atacó a Yagami con sus llamas, en un rápido movimiento.

Iori sólo tuvo que hacer su cabeza apenas a un lado para esquivar el ataque y tomó a Kyo con fuerza del antebrazo.

- Ese no fue un ataque en serio, ¿verdad? - dijo sonriendo.

- Por supuesto que no. - Kyo también sonrió. - ¿Qué quieres? ¿Pelear ahora? -

- Sabes, Kusanagi, creo que me había acostumbrado a tu antigua ropa... Parecías... - Iori jaló del brazo de Kyo hasta que sus rostros estuvieran a pocos milímetros uno de otro. - más... no lo sé... vulnerable con ella... -

- ¡¿Q-qué...! - Kyo hizo un rápido movimiento y se libró de Iori.

- Te veías como un niño... Bah, eso no ha cambiado mucho... -

Kyo acentuó su expresión de enfado: - ¿Pero qué dices! ¡Tengo la misma edad que tú, imbécil! -

- Eres un niño arrogante, Kusanagi. -

- Y tú eres un obsesivo infeliz, Yagami. -

Iori enfatizó su sonrisa: - ¿Obsesivo? Hmp... eso es sólo una palabra... -

- ¿Qué quieres? -

Pero Iori no respondió. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con lentitud.

Shingo supo enseguida que su maestro estaba de mal humor apenas lo vio entrar al departamento.

- Lo siento mucho, Kusanagi-san. - le dijo con pena - Me retrasé un poco, salí con Benimaru a... -

- No des excusas ahora... Ver a Yagami ya me quitó el apetito... -

- ¿Y-Yagami...? -

- Sí... me lo encontré yendo a buscar la cena que supuestamente TÚ tendrías que haber ido a buscar...! - Kyo se sentó aburrido en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

- Gomen nasai, Kusanagi-san! - Shingo salió deprisa prometiendo volver con dos suculentas porciones de pescado asado y algo para tomar. - ¡Volveré enseguida! -

- Ya era hora, me moría de hambre. - dijo Kyo metiéndose a la boca un pedazo bastante grande de pescado, a pesar de que antes había dicho que había perdido el apetito. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? -

- B-bueno... es algo tarde... me costó encontrar algo abierto... Estaba todo cerrado... pero por suerte pude encontré un puesto de comida... ¡Tuve suerte, Kusanagi-san! ¡Era el último y ya estaban cerrando! -

Luego de la rápida cena, Kyo notó a Shingo algo adormecido.

- Ne, ¿qué pasa, Shingo? - dijo sonriendo con gracia - ¿Aún no tienes edad legal para tomar sake? Jaja... -

El muchacho parecía tambalearse en su silla: - No... Kusanagi-san... He tomado sake muchas veces antes, pero... No lo sé... No... no... me... siento... bien... - Y sin más cayó de bruces en la mesa.

Kyo se puso de pie como si fuera un resorte. La situación lo había tomado totalmente desprevenido. Pero sólo cuando sus piernas trataron de enderezarse se dio cuenta de que él también se sentía mareado... muy mareado...

Shingo despertó con todo el cuerpo adolorido. Tardó unos minutos en reponerse y recordar lo que había pasado. ¿Le habría hecho mal la comida? ¿O el sake? No tenía mucho sentido... Sólo cuando levantó la vista y vio aquel panorama se dio cuenta de que era algo más... El departamento estaba hecho un desorden... No llevaba puestos los guantes que su sempai le había regalado... y sobre todo, Kyo había desaparecido...

Kyo despertó. Todo estaba oscuro. Abrió sus ojos... pero la oscuridad seguía ahí. Una venda cubría sus ojos con firmeza. Intentó moverse pero casi no tenía fuerzas. Estaba acostado y sus manos estaban atadas sobre su cabeza.

Al percatarse de su situación sintió un miedo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía: miedo a no saber lo que harían con él. ¿Sería obra de NESTS? Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo con sólo recordar ese nombre. Apretó sus ojos, sus dientes y sus puños con la poca fuerza que tenía, anhelando, rezando, rogando, suplicando que no fuera NESTS... No quería volver a vivir el infierno que vivió durante su secuestro en los oscuros y fríos laboratorios de la terrible organización... No quería volver a ser un objeto, un conejillo de indias, ni soportar extraños experimentos ni horribles abusos...

Escuchó el sonido de una puerta abriéndose y cerrándose, y unos pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Odiaba sentirse así, tan indefenso. Él, que había sido el King of Fighters! Pero no pudo evitarlo. Temblaba como una hoja.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, en la cama donde yacía, y comenzó a deshacer las ataduras que aprisionaban sus manos. Luego el desconocido quitó lentamente la cinta de sus ojos y la ató suavemente a su frente. Kyo ni siquiera pensó en el por qué de aquella última acción. Mantenía los ojos aún cerrados con fuerza, con un miedo atroz de abrirlos y ver a su alrededor uno de los laboratorios de NESTS... Sin embargo, tomó valor y entreabrió los párpados: su cabello y sus ojos escarlatas le eran inconfundibles.

- ¡I... Iori...! – Kyo reunió la poca fuerza que tenía y se dejó caer sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, rompiendo en sollozos. Un solo sentimiento le impedía deducir lo irracional de su acción: alivio. Un gran y confortador alivio. Morir a manos de Iori era sin dudas mucho mejor que volver a caer en las garras de NESTS.

- ¡¿N-nani...! – Iori se quedó completamente paralizado al recibir aquel abrazo. Antes de aquello podría haber apostado su cabeza a que Kusanagi intentaría golpearlo, insultarlo y, cuando mucho, pedirle explicaciones. La escena le parecía totalmente inverosímil, fuera de la realidad. No supo cómo reaccionar. Mucho menos cuando las lágrimas de Kyo comenzaron a humedecer su camisa.

De repente, Kyo se dio cuenta de la drástica muestra de debilidad que estaba mostrando frente a su archirival y se apartó de él, secándose las lágrimas con el puño derecho. Recién ahí se percató de algo.

- E-estos son... mis gua... los guantes que le regalé a Shingo...! – Kyo se miró a sí mismo y vio bastante horrorizado que llevaba puesto su antiguo uniforme de preparatoria. – ¡¿Q-qué...! -

Alzó la vista sólo para ver la mirada satisfecha de Iori.

- Te queda algo apretada... Tengo que admitir que me costó algo de trabajo ponértela... -

Kyo se sonrojó inevitablemente. No podía estar muy equivocado, lo que veía en los ojos y escuchaba en la voz de Iori era alguna clase de... ¿lujuria?

- ¡¡Estás loco! – rugió Kyo y luego agregó con voz desafiante. - ¿¡Por qué no me matas? Esa ha sido siempre tu maldita obsesión, ¿o no? ¡Vamos, imbécil, mátame! -

- ¿En verdad crees que te mataré ahora? ¿Crees que soy capaz? Apenas si puedes moverte... ¿Cómo crees que llegaste aquí? No caería tan bajo, Kusanagi. El día que te mate será por haberte derrotado en una pelea. -

Kyo volvió a juntar fuerzas para hablar: - Entonces fuiste tú, ¿no? ¿A quién diablos mandaste para sabotear nuestra comida? ¿Tienes fieles vasallos o simplemente le pagaste a alguien? Ya has caído bajo, Yagami... –

- Tú también has caído bajo entonces. – Iori sonrió burlonamente. - ¿Te reconfortó llorar en los brazos de tu rival, Kusanagi?-

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio luego de eso. Como si hubiesen quedado en un empate de nuevo, esta vez de palabras.

- ¿Y esto es todo lo que querías? – dijo al fin Kyo, enojado. - ¡¿Verme así de nuevo! -

- Tómalo como otra tregua. – respondió Iori.

Pero Kyo sonrió con malicia: - Pues no te daré el gusto, Yagami. _Nunca_ – Y con su arrogante mirada fija en los ojos de Iori y una impetuosa sonrisa, Kyo se quitó la cinta blanca de su frente. Luego sus guantes, sus zapatos blancos, luego la chaqueta...

Ya cuando comenzaba a desprender sus pantalones Iori se acercó a él, tomó sus manos y las puso alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que lo abrazara.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir una palabra. No era necesario. Comenzaron a besarse y a tocarse mutuamente, casi con desenfreno, como si hubieran estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho tiempo. Lentamente Iori también comenzó a quitarse la ropa, hasta que los dos estuvieron desnudos.

Sabían que era imposible, más lo sabía Iori que Kyo, pero aún así... ¿se amaban? Tal vez durante todos estos años de pelea siempre se habían amado tácitamente, sin siquiera saberlo ellos mismos. Un amor que no necesitaba de palabras dulces, ni siquiera de un "te amo". Un amor que finalmente fluyó sin tapujos en un momento oportuno, que tal vez nunca más se repetiría.

Hicieron el amor toda la noche, sabiendo con tristeza que seguramente sería la primera y última vez.

Cuando Kyo despertó, en los brazos de Iori, sintió una gran sensación de paz dentro suyo. ¿Sería el fin de la rivalidad de una vez por todas? Luego de aquella noche, ¿Iori dejaría de perseguirlo para enfrentarlo? Por un momento pensó que sí...

- Iori... – dijo Kyo suavemente, sonriendo y abrazando más al pelirrojo, que aún parecía dormido.

- Vete. -

- ¿Nani...? – Kyo miró el rostro de Iori.

- V-e-t-e. – repitió Yagami lentamente y haciendo su tono de voz más rudo de lo que ya era, como si quisiera que aquella orden se grabara para siempre en la mente del otro muchacho.

Kyo no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de la cama resignado, se vistió con la ropa que llevaba puesta cuando cenó con Shingo y juntó del suelo su uniforme de secundaria. Iori seguía acostado en la cama, boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué seguridad tengo de que no volverás a... 'secuestrarme'? – susurró Kyo al oído de Iori, agachándose a su lado. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Aún tenía esperanzas de que...?

- Eso no volverá a suceder, Kusanagi. – Iori hablaba sin abrir los ojos. No podía ver a Kyo. Si lo hacía, si veía su rostro angustiado... ¿cambiaría acaso de opinión? No quiso arriesgarse bajo ninguna circunstancia. Kyo pudo notar que trataba de esforzarse para no mostrar desolación en su expresión, porque luego cerró los ojos con fuerza: - Cuando cruces esa puerta, Kusanagi, y te vayas de aquí, te odiaré más de lo que te odiaba antes. -

Kyo sonrió exasperado. – ¿Vas a odiarme por algo que tú mismo hiciste? –

Pero esperó y esperó... y Iori no respondió...

- ¡Maestro Kyo! – Shingo no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo cuando Kyo finalmente apareció casi al mediodía. - ¡Estaba muy preocupado por usted! Anoche me desmayé o algo... y luego usted... ¡Pensé que...! -

Kyo sólo comentó que estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, y caminó directo a su habitación.

- Kusanagi-san, discúlpeme por quedarme en su departamento toda la noche... – dijo Shingo, siguiéndolo, dispuesto a recibir aunque sea algún tipo de explicación. – Estuve haciendo llamadas, buscándolo por todos lados. – La ignorancia de su maestro le hizo comprender que no se sentía bien y que quería estar solo. – Kusanagi-san, ¿puedo... ayudarlo en algo? -

Shingo no esperaba que Kyo se volteara, pero lo hizo: - Ah, toma Shingo. – le dijo devolviéndole los guantes. – Perdóname por haberlos tomado sin tu permiso. – Y sin más, se fue a su habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

YOU CAN'T HIDE IT SEGUNDA PARTE 

"_Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces persígueme._

_Este beso es un tatuaje rojo,_

_un tatuaje que graba una profecía del destino._

_Lo sabré con sólo una mirada,_

_hay un tatuaje que hiere en la forma de tus labios;_

_no puedes esconderlo._

_Es la venganza de la Luna..."_

Moon Revenge

_ Shingo Yabuki _

Había pasado toda la tarde en el living del departamento de Kyo. Mirando televisión, hojeando revistas... Pero Shingo no lograba apartar la pregunta de su mente: ¿Qué demonios le había pasado anoche a Kusanagi-san? Al menos estaba casi seguro de una cosa: lo de su desmayo después de la comida no había sido accidental...

Sin que lo esperara, Kyo salió de su cuarto ya rondando las cuatro de la tarde.

- ¡Kusanagi-san! No ha comido nada, ¿verdad? Le preparé algo ahora mismo. – dijo Shingo preocupándose por su joven maestro. Pero no era sólo eso. En realidad también quería retenerlo para conseguir explicaciones.

- Descuida, Shingo. Estoy bien así. – Kyo se acercó a la puerta de salida. – Te prometo estar de vuelta para... la cena, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Kusanagi-san... – Una pregunta estaba a punto de salir de la boca de Shingo, pero por alguna razón se contuvo y formuló otra. - ¿Lo promete? -

Kyo sonrió, pero con un dejo de tristeza: - Sí, lo prometo. –

Y Shingo se encontró otra vez solo en aquella sala de estar, que comenzaba a parecerle triste y aburrida. De pronto tuvo una idea, pero su mente enseguida la rechazó. Luego volvió a pensar y la retomó... pero al pensarlo mejor la desechó. Y luego... lo carcomía la duda... ¿Qué tan mal estaría revisar la habitación de Kyo? Muy mal, pero... ¡necesitaba una respuesta! Tal vez Kusanagi-san se las daba durante la cena, tal vez no... ¡tal vez volvía a desaparecer! Shingo se sentó en el sofá, casi temblando por la indecisión. Sabía que lo que lo retenía era el gran respeto que le tenía a su sempai. ¿Y si revisaba y no encontraba nada? ¿Y si...?

- ¡Al demonio! – Shingo se puso de pie bruscamente y en un arrebato se dirigió al cuarto de Kyo. Primero observó: cama destendida, una taza en la mesa de luz, un par de revistas en el suelo junto con algunos papeles... Habitación estereotipo de alguien al que no le gusta esforzarse.

Dio unos pasos y después se detuvo. "¡No, no...! ¡No encontraré nada y luego me sentiré muy mal!" Estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás a su plan pero algo encima de la cama revuelta llamó su atención.

- Esto es... ¡el uniforme de preparatoria de Kusanagi-san! – dijo tomándolo entre sus manos. - ¿Para qué lo querría? También se llevó mis guantes... – Shingo estuvo varios minutos reflexionando, pero nada coherente se le ocurrió... hasta que por pura casualidad notó algo en la remera blanca del uniforme, que tomó con sus dedos índice y pulgar.

- ¿Un cabello rojo?... ¡Y-Yagami...! -

_ Iori Yagami _

Por más que lo pensaba, no lo entendía. No entendía como rayos había pasado todo. Iori se llevó una mano al rostro. Le dolía la cabeza. Desde que Kyo se había ido, había permanecido ahí en la cama, tal y como Kusanagi lo vio antes de irse. Ni siquiera sabía que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado...

¿Por qué no lo había matado? ¡Porque quería matarlo en un combate! ¿Entonces por qué toda esa pantomima? ¿Porque quería que Kusanagi se enfadara...? ¡Sí, que su furia sea tal que sea él quien quiera buscarlo para combatir! Pero Iori ni siquiera sabía hasta que punto se creía eso... De todas formas, si ese era el objetivo, el resultado había sido totalmente lo contrario...

De repente, creyó encontrar una solución, una forma de ordenar sus pensamientos de una buena vez. Algo que llevaba a cuestas desde que era un niño: matar a Kusanagi. _Pero ahora._

Se levantó deprisa y se vistió. Miró por la ventana y vio que el cielo estaba completamente nublado y caía una pequeña llovizna.

Iori sonrió con malicia: - No volverás a ver el sol, Kyo... –

_ Kyo Kusanagi _

Caminó y caminó sin rumbo fijo. Con seguridad había pasado más de una hora desde que salió de la casa y ya estaba completamente empapado. De todas formas qué importaba... El cielo estaba tan nublado y gris, pero la tristeza del ambiente no era nada comparada a la que Kyo sentía.

En lo único que pensaba era en que Iori era un infeliz. Ya sabía que Yagami solía manejarse por instinto y casi con certeza no había pensado demasiado al hacer lo que hizo. ¿Simplemente tuvo ganas de hacerlo y ya?

"Maldito bastardo..."

No era que se sintiera usado, sólo que... ¡él amaba a Iori! Y por como había reaccionado antes de que lo dejara solo, era muy evidente que Yagami pensaba que todo había sido un gran gran error. ¡Todo por su maldito honor! Desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba muy claro que Iori, un Yagami, jamás se involucraría de forma alguna con un Kusanagi. Ambos clanes eran rivales desde hacía miles de años y así debía seguir siendo, hasta que alguno de los dos muera...

A Kyo esa idea siempre le había parecido tonta. En un principio no había querido pelear, pero desde que Iori lo perseguía a todos lados buscando enfrentarlo no le había quedado otra opción. Además Kyo era demasiado arrogante como para negarle un combate y jamás lo había hecho... pero eso cambiaría la próxima vez que se vieran. ¿Qué clase de entusiasmo podía tener ahora al pelear contra Yagami si apenas la noche pasada se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba?

Siguió caminando unos cuantos pasos más y se sentó desconsolado en el frío y mojado banco de un parque.

- ¡Kusanagi! ¡Ponte en guardia y pelea si no quieres morir! -

Kyo levantó la vista de inmediato.

- ¿Ya-Yagami...? ¿Acaso... saliste a buscarme otra vez? -

- Claro que sí, para matarte. – Iori invocó sus llamas púrpuras que ya rodeaban su mano derecha. – Esto terminará hoy. -

Kyo se puso de pie pero se quedó inmóvil como una piedra. Miró a Iori y lo único que pudo ver fue furia y odio en aquellos profundos ojos escarlatas.

- ¿Por qué insistes, Iori? – dijo Kyo con tristeza. – Lo de anoche... ¡no fue un error! ¡Tú también...! -

El puño de Yagami en su rostro lo hizo callar.

- Lo borraré de mi mente y tú morirás aquí. – dijo Iori con una expresión casi demente. - ¡¡¡Nunca habrá pasado! – Y con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba, volvió a golpear a Kyo, ésta vez en el estómago.

Kyo apoyó sus rodillas bruscamente en el suelo doblando su cuerpo hacia delante, pero enseguida se levantó y buscó la mirada de Iori: - No podrás esconderlo... no de ti... Y no pelearé contigo, Yagami. Nunca más. –

Iori acentuó su enojado semblante y se lanzó velozmente sobre Kyo hasta aprisionarlo contra las húmedas baldosas del parque. - ¡¿Por qué...! ¿Por qué no quieres pelear? ¡Deberías sentirte igual que yo! – Y al decir esto último Iori tomó a Kyo del cuello de su chaqueta blanca y lo golpeó rudamente contra el suelo.

Kyo habló despacio y resignado, con su cabeza y su mirada levemente hacia un costado, como si lo que decía no tenía importancia ya que Iori nunca lo comprendería: - Porque... te amo, Iori. –

Las pupilas del pelirrojo se dilataron. ¿Qué tan cierto podía ser eso? ¿Amar a alguien que durante años sólo se había dedicado a perseguirlo por mar y tierra para matarlo? Pero ese momento se hizo eterno y Iori pensó en la última vez que alguien había dicho que lo amaba. ¿Había sido su madre tanto tiempo atrás cuando él era sólo un pequeño niño? El cariño de una familia, la preocupación de un verdadero amigo, el amor incondicional de una persona especial... Casi ni recordaba todo eso...

De repente las palabras de Kusanagi le parecieron llenas de sinceridad.

- Demo... – se encontró diciendo con algo de confusión – El Sol y la Luna... nunca pueden estar juntos... – Miro a Kyo, quien había cerrado los ojos, y sintió como su pecho subía y bajaba ligeramente con cada aliento. Jamás había visto a su rival de esa forma, tan calmo y sumiso. Y no pudo evitar recordar cuando fue sólo suyo, cuando tocó su piel y besó sus labios una y otra vez la noche pasada. Se inclinó más sobre Kyo hasta llegar a su boca y besarlo.

Kyo ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de que luego Iori se arrepintiera. Se levantó apenas y lo abrazó con fuerza, correspondiendo el apasionado beso.

- Perdóname... por haber mentido... – Iori no miró a Kyo hasta que hubo terminado la frase y le alcanzó su pañuelo para que limpiara la sangre que salía de su nariz por el golpe.

Kyo trató de no perderse en el hermoso aroma del pañuelo del pelirrojo y lo escuchó con una sonrisa.

"La verdad es que... en el atardecer y en el amanecer... el Sol y la Luna si pueden estar juntos."

OWARI

POR: Mitsudani / Agosto 2004

The King of Fighters © SNK


End file.
